Sam Prescott
"Dear diary, this morning is... different. There is change. I can sense it, feel it.." - Sam Samantha "Sam" Prescott '''is one of the four main protagonists of Natural Talent, and is one of the naturally talented alongside her friends; Aaron Albright, Taylor Grey, and Jared Moore, under the watchful guidance of Professor Neal Wyatt and Doctor Eve Satomi. Destined to be a protector of both the world and Pandora's Box, Sam was blessed with the enhanced abilities of super speed and is known for being the heart of her team. Alongside her powers, Sam also has an enhanced physiology making her more agile, able to endure more pain, and heal faster. Due to a shared destiny she is also linked to Taylor, Jared, and Aaron. '''History Early Life Sam Prescott is Appearance Sam * Hair: Sam * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Sam * Wardrobe: Sam Personality and Traits ''' Sam is an exceptionally brave, intelligent and calm young woman though at times she can be highly rebellious and strong minded with a need for speed which led to receiving her powers. She can be incredibly stubborn which is both a positives and weakness in her personality and can also lead her to getting into trouble a lot. Sam is also thought of being the most compassionate and understanding especially to Aaron with her always giving everyone a chance and she is a big believer in second chances. As a person, Sam is found to be fearless and never backs down showing that she can occasionally be reckless. She can be very determined though she does have insecurities. She is often seen a being the opposite of Taylor yet Taylor does help her a lot with her feminine side, and like the others she is also very sarcastic and witty especially in the face of danger. Out of the whole team, she also seems to understand Jared the most despite the thing brewing between Taylor and him. As a naturally talented and although she finds it hard to trust, Sam is known for being the peacemaker of the team, with the natural ability to keep people's minds at ease, and often taking on a maternal role. She does so more with Jared seeing him like a little brother. Sam is also very loyal and protective of her friends and family with a willingness to protect anyone no matter who or what they are. '''Skills and Abilities Talented Abilities * Super Speed: The ability to move extremely fast, moving at speeds greater than humanly possible. Professional Life * College Student: Name * Occupation: Name Relationships Friends Taylor Grey Taylor is Sam's best friend, roommate and teammate. Etymology * Samantha: Samantha is a feminine given name. It was recorded in England in 1633 in Newton Regis, Warwickshire, England. It was also recorded in the 18th century in New England, but its etymology is uncertain. Speculation (without evidence) has suggested an origin from the masculine given name Samuel and anthos, the Greek word for "flower". A variant of this speculation is that it may have been a feminine form of Samuel with the addition of the already existing feminine name Anthea. * Prescott: The name Prescott is a surname of English origin; habitational name from any of the places so called, in southwestern Lancashire (now Merseyside), Gloucestershire, Oxfordshire, Shropshire, and Devon, all of which are named from Old English preost 'priest' + cot 'cottage', 'dwelling'. Trivia * Sam Category:Characters